Ocasiones
by Merak Anilom
Summary: Algunas cosas pasaban, y otras las provocaban, para siempre terminar al lado del otro. Drabble 16. Cuando Kanda Yuu vio por última vez el rostro de Allen Walker antes de que cerrara la puerta del Arca para dejarlo escapar con Alma Karma, sabía que todavía no podía dejarse morir.
1. Perdido

Promt 1. Tomándose de las manos.

Universo: Semi-AU

Advertencias: Ninguna (Sin betear)

Rating. K+

Palabras: 283

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 **Perdido**

* * *

La primera vez fue Kanda quien inició el contacto. Y nipón odiaba el contacto físico.

Komui había sido un hijo de puta, según Kanda, al mandarlo con el jodido Moyashi de nuevo en otra misión.

Y el pequeñajo era una molestia.

Se distraía con facilidad y terminaba caminando por otros rumbos, es decir, se perdía y Kanda tenía que buscarlo. Parecía una puta niñera.

– ¡Joder! ¡Moyashi! ¡Si no apareces en 3 segundos te rebanaré el puto cuello! – gritó, mientras la gente a su alrededor se alejaba, asustada del amenazante extranjero.

– ¡Es Allen, Bakanda! – la voz lo hizo voltear hacia su izquierda, sus ojos buscando el cabello de anciano del _Moyashi_.

Finalmente lo ubicó, cerca de uno de los tantos puestos de fruta del pequeño mercado, con una mueca molesta.

– Tsk. – Odiaba al mocoso. Sin pensarlo, lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar por el pequeño pueblo, dirigiéndose a la iglesia donde estaba la puerta del Arca.

– No hay nada aquí, larguémonos de una vez –

– ¡Oi, Kanda! ¡Espera! – el Moyashi no dejaba de retorcerse en su agarre, así que lo dejo ir por un momento, para después tomar su muñeca con aún más fuerza.

– Nos vamos – dijo con voz tajante. Allen calló y lo terminó siguiendo. Por momentos caminaron en una frágil paz, hasta que a Kanda le dio la suficiente curiosidad como para voltear y ver que había callado al otro exorcista.

Allen Walker caminaba con la cara agachada mirando fijamente la mano de Yuu tomando su muñeca, pero el japonés podía ver claramente las puntas de orejas rojas, que resaltaban como un faro en el cabello blanco del más chico.

– Che. – Yuu siguió caminando sin dejar ir a Allen.

* * *

 **I'm trash and I'm starting a new fanfic of -man instead of finishing the ones that I have :v**

 **Si te gusto, agrega a favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 69.**


	2. Tiempo

Promt 2.  Acurrucarse / Hacer mimos.

Universo: Semi-AU

Advertencia: Ninguna (Sin betear)

Rating: K

Palabras: 694

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 **Tiempo**

* * *

Kanda no era una persona que deseara ser tocado. Los recuerdos de una vida pasada lo atormentaban, anhelando a volver con ella.

Esa característica la compartía con el Moyashi, sin embargo, él se dejaba tocar con la misma facilidad que Kanda amenazaba a todos con su mirada si se atrevían siquiera a acercarse.

Cada vez que el albino era abrazado, podía ver su incomodidad y eso solo lo irritaba más.

Pero esa no era la situación en ese momento.

Lavi, siendo el conejo estúpido que era, había decidido que era buena idea encerrar a Kanda y Allen en uno de los armarios de la posada donde se habían hospedado.

– Kanda, quita tu codo de mis costillas – la voz de Allen era un susurro. Ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas y nadie los había ayudado. ¿Dónde estaba toda la puta gente que vio en la mañana?

– Como si pudiera hacerlo Moyashi – a pesar de su respuesta, trato de encontrar una posición menos incómoda. Al final, su brazo termino encima de la cabeza de Allen con su mano doblada en un ángulo extraño.

– Jodido conejo… – murmuró Kanda con enojo. Al menos podían estar completamente de pie, pero espacio era estrecho, tal vez menos de medio metro, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran innecesariamente cerca.

A través de la poca luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta, Kanda vio como Allen empezaba a mover su cabeza, claramente acalambrado de estar en una misma posición por tanto tiempo.

Kanda cerró los ojos y casi deja salir un suspiro. Las primeras tres horas las habían pasado discutiendo sin poder golpearse debido a que destruirían la pequeña posada. Normalmente el nipón no le importaría, pero Komui ya les había hecho un ultimátum acerca de la destrucción de propiedades ajenas.

El exorcista empezaba a quedarse dormido, hasta que algo tocó su mano. Cerrando levemente su mano, trató de entender que estaba agarrando.

Escuchó un suspiro de parte de Allen, y lo entendió. Después de unos tensos minutos, dejo que el albino siguiera dejando descansar su cabeza en su mano.

Una hora después, era Kanda quien estaba acalambrado.

– Kanda… – la voz de Allen estaba rasposa y sonaba cansada – Ayúdame a mover las cosas – sintió la cabeza del albino moverse y por un momento, su mano extrañó la calidez del Moyashi.

Tratando de moverse, sentía como su cuerpo salía del estupor a través del dolor y apretó dientes, maldiciendo una vez más a Lavi.

Las únicas cosas que había, una escoba, un trapeador y una cubeta, fueron colocados contra la puerta, dando el suficiente espacio para que uno de ellos se sentara.

Kanda pensó en sus opciones.

Podía ser el hijo de puta que generalmente era, y dejar que el Moyashi siguiera sufriendo de pie.

O él podía ser quien se quedará de pie, siendo por una vez en su vida amable.

El japonés no lo pensó mucho y se sentó.

– Oi, BaKanda ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó Allen, quien todavía seguía de pie, mientras trataba inútilmente golpear a Kanda en su pierna.

– Che – Kanda no contestó simplemente cerró los ojos por unos segundos. El silencio era incómodo y cansado. Finalmente abrió sus piernas y miró al Moyashi. Entendiéndose sin palabras, Allen se sentó entre sus piernas, evitando todo contacto con el cuerpo del samurái.

El japonés finalmente se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para dormir, aunque fueran unas horas, antes de ir cortarle las bolas al jodido conejo.

 **.-.-.**

Kanda despertó.

El cuerpo le dolía, su cuello y hombros se sentían tensionados y la posición en la que estaba su cuerpo no ayudaba, pero un cálido peso no lo dejaba estirarse completamente.

Respiró profundamente, el oxígeno llegó a su cerebro y recordó lo que había pasado.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos.

" _Puto conejo de mierda, ahora si estás muerto"._

El moyashi estaba recargado en él. Su espalda se apoyaba en su pecho y abdomen. El brazo de Kanda rodeaba al exorcista y lo pegaba aún más a su cuerpo.

El japonés suspiró y terminó dejando caer su cabeza en el cuello del Moyashi. Abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo del albino con los dos brazos.

Por un momento deseó haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias.

* * *

 **Juro que iba a ser gracioso. No pude. Estúpido Kanda y su carácter de m*erda.**

 **Si te gusto, agrega a favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 68.**


	3. Solos

Promt 3. Jugando/ Viendo una película juntos.

AU: Modern Setting

Advertencias: Ninguna (Sin betear)

Rating: K

Palabras: 207

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 **Solos**

* * *

– ¡Nos vemos en unas horas chicos! – se despidió Lenalee mientras salía del apartamento de Kanda, dejando al mencionado y a Allen solos por las próximas 3 horas.

De inmediato ambos se miraron y chispas salieron de sus ojos.

La competencia comenzaba.

 **.-.-.**

– Agh… – Allen gimió mientras Kanda sonreía con altanería.

– Te dije que te la devolvería Moyashi – dijo el japonés mientras recogía las fichas que habían apostado.

Jugar dados era una de las pocas cosas que Allen no podía ganar sin hacer trampa, porque siempre que llevaba sus propios dados, los rechazaban. Y eso Kanda lo sabía perfectamente.

– ¿Otra ronda, Moyashi? ¿o te rendirás como el jodido enano que eres? – El japonés sabía las palabras necesarias para provocar al albino. Y Allen todavía no terminaba de crecer.

– Cállate, BaKanda – masculló el inglés apostando sus últimas fichas. Kanda tomó una vez más el par de dados, los colocó dentro del vaso y lo agitó antes de golpearlo contra la mesa.

– Par – dijo Allen

– Impar – Kanda levantó el vaso, mientras seguía sonriendo presumidamente.

Seis y tres. Nueve.

Allen dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa y el japonés casi suelta una carcajada. Los dados cargados de Lavi nunca fallaban.

Después de todo, la suerte siempre se tiene con trampas.

* * *

 **I don't have words for this.**

 **Si te gusto, agrega a favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 67.**


	4. Despertar

Prompt 4. Sonrojos

Universo: Semi-AU

Rating: K

Advertencias: Ninguna (Sin betear)

Palabras: 292

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Despertar**

* * *

Había algo satisfactorio en despertar de ciertas maneras.

Cuando vivía solo, le gustaba abrir los ojos sin tener la necesidad de escuchar una alarma, saber que no tenía la obligación de estar en algún lado a alguna hora le llenaba del tipo de paz que lo hacían volver a dormir.

Cuando empezó a vivir con Lavi, bien, solo con despertar sin algo preparado para golpearlo o llenarle la cara con crema batida era suficiente para empezar bien el día.

Hasta que se encontró despertando al lado de alguien que podía estar seguro estaría tan crudo como él si no fuera porque seguía dormido.

El cabello largo fue lo que le había delatado con quien se había acostado.

O eso le hubiera gustado poder decir si no fuera una mentira.

Había sido el olor.

Era una fragancia masculina pero delicada, tan familiar e intoxicante a la vez, justo el tipo de colonia que alguien que se preocupa tanto por su apariencia como Kanda Yuu usaría.

Empezó a sentir el pecho caliente, y ese mismo calor subió hasta llegar a su cabeza. Estaba colorado.

Trato de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco mientras se ponía de pie. Logró sentarse a la orilla de la cama y se concentró en calmar a su corazón que iba mil por hora.

\- Joder… - susurró en voz baja. Pasó su mano para mantener su cabello fuera de su rostro para que el sonrojo se fuera más rápido.

\- ¿Qué chin…? – Escuchó la voz de Kanda y volteó lentamente el rostro para ver la expresión del nipón.

Finalmente supo cuan rojo se podía poner un japonés apenado.

 **.-.-.**

Había algo satisfactorio despertar de ciertas maneras.

Con Kanda, era seguir descubriendo que partes del cuerpo del nipón también se sonrojaban.

* * *

 **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 66.**


	5. Sed

Promt 5. Basado en una canción **Bad Romance - Lady Gaga**

Universo: Vampire-AU

Rating: T

Advertencias: Sangre, posible Síndrome de Estocolmo, malas palabras, obsesión. (Sin betear)

Palabras: 622

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Sed**

* * *

Sed. sed. _Sed._ **Sed.** SEd. Sed. S _ed_. seD. Se **d**. sED. **Sed.** Sed. _**Sed.**_ Sed. SED. **SED.**

Fuego quemaba su garganta, cada vez que tragaba saliva era pasar cuchillas por el interior de su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba debilitado, sus manos atadas con cadenas ya no tenían sensación y sus muñecas flageladas por los grilletes ya habían dejado de sangrar desde que él mismo intento beber su propia sangre.

 _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?_ _ **¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ÉL?!**_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue música para sus oídos, levantó la cara con mucha dificultad y vio a quien estaba esperando por todos esos años.

Su demacrada cara sonrió con alegría, sus ojos plata se iluminaron y por un momento llegó a pensar que su corazón había vuelto a empezar a latir.

– Yuu – El nombre sabía a gloria entre sus labios. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Recibió una patada en la cara que de inmediato lo arrojó al piso y sintió la saliva acumularse en su boca.

– Maldita rata asquerosa, no tienes el derecho de llamarme así – Ah, eso era, eso era, eso era, la voz de Yuu, la presencia de Yuu, el olor de Yuu, _la sangre de Yuu._

A Allen no le importó, simplemente se volvió a sentar y miró hacia la visión que era Kanda Yuu.

Su cabello, tan largo y liso como siempre, de un azul oscuro como el océano en la noche a la luz de la luna, su piel parecía porcelana, tan delicada y _viva._ Y sus ojos, tan fieros y llenos de odio que hicieron que Allen sonriera aún más. Esa mirada era para él. _Solo para mí, solo para mí,_ _ **solo por mí.**_

– Tsk, no sé cómo puedo verte cada puta semana – Kanda se agachó y buscó el lugar menos asqueroso de la mazmorra para sentarse. Allen esperó pacientemente a que se le diera la señal.

Cuando finalmente Yuu lo miró supo que podía acercarse, trató de moverse lo más rápido posible para estar a su lado _donde él pertenecía._

– Terminemos con esto moyashi – dijo mostrándole su cuello. La piel de Kanda era hermosa, blanca, delicada y estaba siendo presentada para él.

Con la suavidad de un amante, Allen sujetó los dos brazos de Kanda, buscando acomodarse entre las piernas del hombre japonés. Aspiró el aroma natural de Yuu. Pino, noche y la flor de loto entre el barro. Gruñó con furia. _Los que mataron a ese olor sufrirán peor que la hambruna para uno de nosotros._

Lentamente, pasó su lengua a lo largo, saboreando la sensación de el escalofrío que le había provocado a Yuu. Sus colmillos ya estaban fuera de sus encías así que mordió.

Los sacó, dejando que la sangre llenará su boca. El gemido de puro placer fue inevitable.

Kanda Yuu, _mío._

Los segundos fueron pasando con demasiada rápidez, hasta que se dio por saciado. Volvió a pasar su lengua por la herida.

Se despegó del cuello de Kanda mientras miraba como se cerraban los pequeños hoyos hasta que no hubo marca alguna. Miró el rostro meditativo del japonés, era hombre realmente hermoso. Llenandose de valor, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

La reacción de Yuu fue inmediata. Un puñetazo en la cara.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces maldita sabandija?! – Yuu estaba colérico, por él, por Allen.

– Te amo Yuu – dijo mientras volvía a su rincón para dormir antes de que el hambre se lo impidiera. Sintió la fuerza de una patada en su espalda que lo hizo estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la mazmorra.

– **Te odio. No vuelvas a tocarme** – Kanda tenía los ojos llenos de odio, esa mirada era solo para él, _solo para_ _ **mí**_ _._

* * *

 **Bueno, había escrito dos versiones de esto, un MOB-Au y este, pero el otro sobrepasaba el límite de palabras, así que es posible que lo suba como otro fic.** **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 65.**


	6. Luz

Promt 7. Mitología

Universo: AU – Nunca ocurrió la guerra Santa pero en lugar de eso pasaron otras cosas

Rating: K+

Advertencias: Sin betear, posible confusión

Palabras: 712

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Luz**

* * *

Hace muchos años, la humanidad fue condenada a un castigo, nadie vivo recuerda la razón, y los muertos se niegan a recordarla, pero se dice que el hombre robó el corazón del sol y la luna, enfurecida, bajó junto con ellos de la bóveda celeste para recuperarlo.

Desde ese evento, los cielos se oscurecieron, las plantas y animales murieron, y la gente se vio obligada a refugiarse bajo tierra, cerca de tierras volcánicas para estar poder seguir viviendo, mientras que la luna seguía buscando al sol. _Pues a donde quiera que él vaya, ella siempre lo seguirá en la eterna danza de día y noche._

 **.-.-.**

El meneo del tren en el que viajaba era tranquilizador y el carro iba en casi completo silencio.

Allen Walker estaba sentado junto a una de las tantas ventanas, mirando con aburrimiento el oscuro paisaje que parecía infinito. Suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar en la miseria de la gente al no poder estar en el exterior, y la roca de la montaña ya lo había aburrido lo suficiente.

Miró a la persona que estaba en frente de él, dormida en un sueño profundo, su cabello largo estaba atado en una coleta baja, y aún mientras dormía, abrazaba con fuerza su espada. Los rasgos de su rostro eran lo más curioso de esa persona. Ojos rasgados, cara delicada, una boca pequeña y su piel era aún más blanca que cualquiera que hubiera visto.

Si no se hubieran encontrado como lo hicieron, habría considerado al hombre como una de las personas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Luego le preguntó quién era.

La reencarnación de Tsukuyomi, había dicho.

Por un momento pensó que era broma. O lo era hasta que el extraño sacó la espada en su espalda y lo amenazó con cortarlo tan profundamente que su próxima reencarnación lo sentiría.

Allen no sabía mucho de la religión shintoísta, muchas cosas se habían perdido después de El Comienzo, más que era practicada en la tierra que alguna vez fue Asia, pero sabía de algunos nombres, como Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, la diosa del sol y el dios de la luna.

Ahora él rezaba que solamente fuera una broma de Lavi.

 **.-.-.**

– ¿Por qué me sigues? – preguntó finalmente Allen cuando se dio cuenta del extraño que lo seguía desde hace varias estaciones.

– Che, sabía que la maldita de Amaterasu se olvidaría de todo – murmuró entre dientes – Estoy esperando – respondió en voz alta. Walker arqueó su ceja, no había esperado esa respuesta, después de todo el extraño no se veía como alguien muy paciente.

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– Que regreses –

– ¿Disculpa? Deja de hablar tonterías y dime que quieres – Allen empezaba a hartarse de la actitud del nipón, además de que había algo en él que lo hacía enojar.

– No son tonterías, estúpido moyashi –

– ¿qué? Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso – Por un momento, el peliplateado vio un brillo pasar por los ojos del extraño. Había algo familiar en esa mirada.

– Che, hasta eso haz olvidado, que inútil – el japonés seguía insultándolo sin ningún motivo y las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo

– Cállate BaKanda – Allen empezó a sentirse mareado, las palabras que salían de su boca no estaban siendo procesadas – Solo porque por un momento me tuvieron y que me hayas salvado no significa que te he perdonado –

– Tsk, siempre fuiste alguien terco, estúpido Allen – escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios lo estremeció. Las cosas empezaron a tomar claridad y con cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta de que la oscuridad que siempre estaba presente en las cuevas empezaba a retroceder.

– Es hora de ir a casa Amaterasu, Alma extraña tus lágrimas – el samurái le extendió la mano y Allen la tomó, hace muchos siglos que no tenía contacto físico con uno de sus hermanos.

– Seguro que tú también las extrañaste Tsukuyomi – dijo sonriendo, sintiendo el alivio de haber recuperado sus memorias sin haber perdido otra de sus reencarnaciones en el proceso.

Kanda solo frunció el ceño, pero no negó nada, Allen estaba brillando de nuevo.

 **.-.-.**

 _Las lágrimas de mi única hermana son lo que mantienen con vida, el saber que ella está ahí para mí y para Alma me hace querer brillar con más intensidad y reencontrarme con ella otra vez en el cielo._

* * *

 **¿Se fijan como se están haciendo cada vez más largos? Se me hizo interesante esto para un fic, tal vez publique algo más desarrollado después. Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 64.**


	7. Ven

Promt 61. Llamadas telefónicas/ **mensajes de texto**

Universo: AU - Modern

Rating: K

Advertencias: Malas palabras, sin betear

Palabras: 311

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Ven**

* * *

 _Para: Bakanda_

 _De: Allen_

 _Recibido 2:37 a.m._

 **Kaaaaaaanda, necesito algo de ti.**

 _Para: Moyashi_

 _De: Kanda_

 _Recibido 2:39 a.m._

 **Puto Moyashi, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer esto a las 3 de la puta mañana?**

 _Para: Bakanda_

 _De: Allen_

 _Recibido 2:41 a.m._

 **Perdón por haber interrumpido tu sueño de belleza princesa, pero realmente necesito algo.**

 _Para: Moyashi_

 _De: Kanda_

 _Recibido 2:42 a.m._

 **¿Estas deseando la muerte, moyashi?**

 _Para: Bakanda_

 _De: Allen_

 _Recibido 2:44 a.m._

 **Hazlo si te atreves Bakanda.**

 _Para: Bakanda_

 _De: Allen_

 _Recibido 2:44 a.m._

 **De todos modos, necesito verte.**

 _Para: Moyashi_

 _De: Kanda_

 _Recibido 2:45 a.m._

 **¿No se te ocurrió otra puta hora para esto?**

 _Para: Bakanda_

 _De: Allen_

 _Recibido 2:47 a.m._

 **¡Vamos Kanda!**

 _Para: Moyashi_

 _De: Kanda_

 _Recibido 2:48 a.m._

 **Su puta madre va ir contigo a esta hora.**

 _Para: Bakanda_

 _De: Allen_

 _Recibido 2:49 a.m._

 **Kaaaaanda**

 _Recibido 2:51 a.m._

 **Kanda**

 _Recibido 2:57 a.m._

 **Oye, Kanda**

 _Recibido 2:59 a.m._

 **No me ignores**

 _Recibido 3:01 a.m._

 **N**

 _Recibido 3:01 a.m._

 **O**

 _Recibido 3:02 a.m._

 **M**

 _Recibido 3:02 a.m._

 **E**

 _Recibido 3:03 a.m._

 **I**

 _Recibido 3:04 a.m._

 **G**

 _Recibido 3:04 a.m._

 **N**

 _Recibido 3:05 a.m._

 **O**

 _Recibido 3:05 a.m._

 **R**

 _Recibido 3:06 a.m._

 **E**

 _Recibido 3:06 a.m._

 **S**

 _Para: Moyashi_

 _De: Kanda_

 _Recibido 3:06 a.m._

 **¡PUTA MADRE MOYASHI!**

 _Recibido 3:06 a.m._

 **¡¿Dónde jodidos estás?**

 _Para: Bakanda_

 _De: Allen_

 _Recibido 3:07 a.m._

 **Estoy en mi casa**

 _Para: Bakanda_

 _De: Allen_

 _Recibido 3:08 a.m._

 **De paso ve por leche, la necesito**

 **.-.-.**

– Hola Kanda, gracias por ve… ¡Es-espera! ¡Kanda! ¡So-solo dije la leche! ¡No esa barra de fierro! –

* * *

 **Kanda contesta muy rápido para ser alguien que nunca quiere hablar.** **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 63.**


	8. Secreto

Promt 13. Fotografías

Universo: AU – College (Universidad)

Rating: T

Advertencias: Sin betear.

Palabras: 487

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Secreto**

* * *

Kanda Yuu tenía un secreto. Y era algo que Allen Walker iba a descubrir.

Primer método: Buscar entre sus cosas.

Ah, no fue una de sus mejores ideas, pues Lavi lo traicionó a medio plan y Kanda terminó descubriéndolo con la mano entre sus cosas. Está de más decir que ese salón que sin poder usarse por varias semanas debido a los daños provocados.

Segundo método: Chantajearlo.

Allen, la verdad, no sabía que estaba pensando cuando intentó chantajear a Kanda con lo que había pasado en una de las cabañas del campamento de verano hace dos años. Lo único que ganó fue un puñetazo en la cara y que otra vez los citaran en la oficina de Komui.

Tercer método: Intercambiarlo por otro secreto.

– ¿Ah? ¿y por qué crees me interesa? –

Allen solo podía llorar internamente mientras se iba tratando de retener la mayor dignidad posible.

Último método: Tomarlo desprevenido.

Estaban en el departamento de Allen, Lavi y Lenalee ya se habían quedado dormidos por todas las tres botellas de tequilas y las dos de aguardiente que habían tomado, mientras tanto, el albino y Kanda estaban en un concurso para ver quién podía consumir más alcohol antes de desmayarse.

A Walker le hubiera gustado decir que llevaba ventaja, pero los efectos se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza y sus inhibiciones se fueron por la ventana.

– ¡Dimelo! – gritó mientras se terminaba el shot de tequila, tomando la raja de limón y chupándola. Kanda lo miró con rabia.

– ¡¿De qué putas hablas?! – Allen estaba harto que Kanda fingiera ignorancia, y en el arranque de enojo, tacleó al japonés, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. – ¡Oi, moyashi!

El albino se sentó encima del otro, listo para golpearlo, hizo la finta de un puñetazo mientras Kanda trataba de pararse. Al final, ninguno de los dos pudo hacer lo que quería. El japonés, al momento de pararse, hizo que Allen resbalara, provocando que terminara completamente recostado sobre él, no sin antes golpear su frente contra su mentón, terminando por noquear al nipón.

Allen gimió de dolor mientras se sobaba la frente, tratando de sentarse sin marearse.

–Maldito Kanda… – cuando miró hacia el mencionado, se dio cuenta que estaba desmayado. Allen hizo un pequeño sonido de victoria y acercó sus manos a la chaqueta de Kanda.

Buscando entre los bolsillos interiores finalmente lo encontró. El secreto de Kanda.

La fotografía parecía relativamente nueva, considerando que el japonés la miraba siempre que podía cuando pensaba que estaba solo, en la parte de atrás solo estaba la palabra "Lotos".

Cuando finalmente miró el otro lado se congeló. Los ojos se le empezaron a aguar.

– Estúpido Kanda… – cerró los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Volvió a guardar la foto con el mismo cuidado que le daba al piano de Mana. Y trató de olvidar la imagen grabada en su cabeza.

Después de esto, Allen nunca volvió a preguntarle a Kanda por sus secretos.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué creen que vio Allen?**_

 **Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en capítulos pasados, sus comentarios me animan a seguir.** **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 62.**


	9. Prom

Prompt 28. Diferente estilo de ropa

Universo: AU Modern universo.

Rating: K

Advertencias: Semi-OoC

Palabras: 406

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Prom**

* * *

Fiesta de graduación.

Fiesta de fin de año.

Prom.

No importa el nombre que le dieran, era una puta pérdida de tiempo. Kanda Yuu era un hombre con prioridades, y estar en una jodida fiesta con el grupo de inadaptados de su escuela no era una de ellas. Y usar un traje, menos.

La cara enojada de Lenalee era algo que no lo intimidaba, había visto lo peor de ella y esto solo era un berrinche de parte de la princesita del estúpido director.

Las burlas del puto conejo eran ruido de fondo.

– _¡Yuu! –_

– _¡Considérate hombre muerto estúpido!_ – Bien, tal vez no tan de fondo.

– _Tal vez no quiere ir porque no quiere usar un traje, sino un vestido_ – El moyashi había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Está de más decir que ese día tuvieron que volverle a pagar a la escuela y asistir a detención por daños a propiedad privada.

La verdad, Kanda no quería usar traje. El único que tenía solo lo había usado una vez y esa ocasión nunca sería algo que quisiera recordar.

– _Acompáñame Kanda_ – había dicho Lenalee, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Lavi. Por supuesto, el estúpido conejo sabía lo que había pasado y se lo había contado a ella, otra cosa más para odiarlo.

Era de esperarse que la china lo llevara al centro comercial a comprar otro traje. En todo momento se aseguró de que todos supiera que era un hombre enojado por el hecho de respirar ahí.

 **.-.-.**

Los planes del día eran solamente entrenar con Mungen hasta que sus pies sangrarán y sus manos no pudieran hacer nada. Lenalee lo arruinó todo llegando a su departamento.

– _No voy a usar ese estúpido traje_ –

– _Le diré a Allen que se consiga una cita_ – Si las miradas pudieran matar, la chica estaría enterrada a más de metros en la tierra.

 **.-.-.**

Camisa blanca. Pantalón negro. Chaleco gris. Saco negro. Zapatos negros.

Cabello en una coleta baja. Fleco planchado, cortesía de la chica.

Kanda Yuu se despeinó solo por el hecho de ver a la china tratar de intimidarlo con la plancha.

 **.-.-.**

Cuando llegaron al salón, las miradas se fueron hacia ellos. Malditos fetichistas. Entre la multitud fue fácil distinguir el cabello de anciano de Allen. El moyashi se quedó mudo cuando lo vio, hasta que se fue a conseguir más bebidas. Kanda podía ver las puntas de sus orejas vez reconsideraría la posibilidad de usar traje más seguido.

* * *

 **Me acabo de dar cuenta de que solo tengo tres meses para terminar el reto. Aiuda polisia.** **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 61.**


	10. Anillo

Promt 8. San Valentín

Universo: AU - Moderno

Rating: K

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje (Canon)

Palabras: 732

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Anillo**

* * *

– _Yo seré quien se case con Alma – dijo con seguridad un pequeño de cabellos rojizos y ojos plata, mirando con fiereza a su competidor, otro niño de cabellos azules largos que llevaba hasta el hombro, sus pequeños ojos oscuros soltaron chispas ante la declaración del pelirrojo._

– _¡Alma no se casará contigo! – gritó Kanda mientras empujaba a Allen, quien solamente regresó la acción._

– _¡Entonces tampoco contigo! – el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a perder, él se casaría con el amable y divertido niño que solamente estaba mirando la escena._

– _Ah… – el suspiro de la tercera persona no pasó desapercibido por los dos que peleaban, quienes de inmediato lo miraron con ojos llenos de preocupación._

– _¿Estás bien? ¿No has estado demasiado tiempo aquí? – preguntó rápidamente Kanda, poniendo su mano en la frente de Alma para verificar su temperatura mientras Allen revisaba su muñeca para ver su reloj donde marcaban su pulso._

– _Chicos, estoy bien – el primer hijo adoptivo de Tiedoll sonrió con cansancio, acostumbrado al eterno dolor que lo parecía seguir desde siempre en su pecho. Miró a los dos más pequeños que él y por un momento pensó que realmente le gustaría poder llegar a verlos casarse. Volvió a sonreír con más energía – Entonces, ¿quién se casará conmigo? –_

– _¡Yo lo haré! – contestó Allen emocionado, mientras Kanda lo fulminaba con la mirada._

– _¡No lo harás! – Alma solo rio y abrazó con fuerza a sus dos únicos amigos, a punto de llorar._

 _Ese fue el último día más feliz de la vida de Alma, Kanda y Allen._

 **.-.-.**

– Hey, Yuu, ¿crees que Alma me perdonó? _–_ La mano de Allen estaba fría, a pesar de que estaba entrelazada con la del nipón en el bolsillo de su abrigo. A pesar ser mitad de febrero, la nieve todavía amenazaba con caer.

– No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Moyashi _–_ el japonés siguió caminando, apretando la mano del albino en su bolsillo, tratando de dar confort.

– Es Allen _–_ el mencionado sonrió, observando de reojo el panteón. No eran los únicos ahí a pesar del frío. Había un anciano sentado en una de las tumbas con un ramo de rosas y un café, mientras hablaba de manera animada, las velas a penas se mantenían prendidas, pero eso no detenía al hombre de volver encenderlas.

Su garganta se cerró y apretó con fuerza ambas manos, dañando un poco su propio ramo de flores. Empezó a caminar más rápido, jalando a Yuu hacia otro lado del lugar. Después de unos instantes pudo calmar su respiración y finalmente pudo hablar.

– Lo siento – Allen miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse sin éxito alguno. Kanda sonrió con tristeza y lo empezó a guiar hacia la izquierda.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

La tumba era alta, como todas en Japón, pero tenía mucho más espacio que una normal. Los kanjis estaban grabados con negro, con el trabajo más exquisito que la familia de Tiedoll pudo conseguir en ese entonces.

– Hola Alma, ha pasado mucho tiempo – empezó Allen, cambiando las flores que Kanda había dejado en su cumpleaños, mientras que el nipón empezaba a encender las velas y el incienso – Lamento no haberte visitado antes, pero Kanda era el único que sabía dónde estabas y no me quería decir –

– Tsk – El albino sonrió levemente, mientras sacaba un tarro de mayonesa y un pequeño plato.

– No sabía con que traerte la mayonesa, así que solo será esto por ahora – dijo mientras con una cuchara dejaba una cierta cantidad en el plato, formando un corazón con el aderezo. Las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos. – Perdón – su voz se quebró y finalmente empezó a llorar.

– Allen – la voz de Kanda lo sacó de su trance, volteó a mirarlo, y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía.

– Ah, lo siento, lo siento – se limpió el rostro con la mano izquierda, tratando de sonreír hasta que sintió algo frío rozarle la cara. Apreció por un momento el anillo en su dedo anular, plateado con un grabado de notas y flores. Tomó con más fuerza la mano de Yuu y volteó a ver la tumba de Alma Karma de nuevo.

– Gracias por todo Alma, sin ti no hubiera podido conocer a Yuu – Allen sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Che, vámonos Moyashi, es hora de cenar – El albino asintió, mirando una última vez la tumba de Alma Karma, yéndose mientras el viento llevaba la risa amable y cálida de su mejor amigo.

* * *

 ** _Pain. Pure pain._ Estaba escuchando el soundtrack de Les Miserables y me sentí miserable. Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 60.**


	11. Cita

Prompt 9. En una cita

Título: Cita.

Universo: AU Moderno.

Rating: K+

Advertencias: Ninguna, non-betaed

Palabras: 981

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Cita**

* * *

Allen estaba nervioso.

Se miró una última vez al espejo, se acomodó por tercera vez el cuello de su camisa, puso en su lugar un inexistente cabello fuera de lugar, decidió volver a ponerse su guante azul en vez del negro en la mano izquierda y finalmente quedó satisfecho.

Por fin tendría una cita y no la arruinaría con una mala imagen.

Salió de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de su gato Timcampy (– ¡No vayas a volver a subirte a la barra Tim! – el gato le dio la espalda con la cola levantada dejándole muy en claro cuánto le importaba su opinión) y empezó a caminar hacia alguna avenida con la esperanza de encontrar algún taxi disponible.

Miró su reloj mientras mantenía la mano alzada, quedaban 45 minutos para la hora acordada, pero seguía nervioso.

(–¿Qué pasa si no le gusto Lena? – La china rodó los ojos y le sonrió con confianza – Sé que te adorara, Allen –)

Finalmente, uno de los automóviles se paró, y subió rápidamente, fingiendo demencia para evitar ceder su coche a la vecina que lo veía molesta. Nunca le había caído bien esa señora.

El conductor era un señor mayor, que le _encantaba_ hablar acerca de sus hermosos tres nietos mientras miraba de reojo al albino, de cómo crecían tan rápido y no dejarían que se descarrilaran por malos caminos.

Llegó a su destino soltando un suspiro de alivio.

– Quédese con el cambio – trató de salir lo más rápido del coche, y lo último que escuchó fue un – ¡Mis nietos se lo agradecen! – La gente empezó a voltear y Allen caminó más rápido.

El edificio era acogedor, adornado con un estilo oriental pero influenciado al modo occidental, el lugar parecía una extraña mezcla de un bar y una casa de sushi, personalmente, Allen prefería el estilo más gótico y entrañado de lo victoriano.

Sus nervios volvieron, las piernas no le respondían, sus manos empezaron a sudar, su muñeca izquierda empezó a doler, sus pies se sentían fríos, y dios mío, nada nunca salía bien cuando tenía los pies fríos, pero aun así siguió caminando.

Esto era una cita y Allen era un caballero, nunca faltaría a su palabra y por más nervioso que se sintiera, esta no sería la primera vez que fallaba.

Se acercó a una de las meseras y con voz suave hizo saber su presencia.

– Disculpa, ¿podrías indicarme donde está el señor Kanda? – las palabras se sentían extrañas en su boca, pero se alegró que todo saliera en una oración coherente y sin pausas extrañas.

La mujer, que estaba limpiando una de las mesas con expresión aburrida, reventó la burbuja que había hecho con el chicle y empezó a caminar hacia una de las puertas del staff.

– Sígueme, por favor – Lo llevó por un pasillo largo que tenía varias puertas más, Allen supuso que eran salones para fiestas más privadas.

Llegaron a la última puerta y la empleada tocó suavemente con sus nudillos.

– El señor Walker está aquí – Allen no pudo evitar un suspiro al escuchar el "señor", solo tenía 21 años.

– ¡Esplendido! Pasa por favor – una voz juvenil y varonil respondió a través de la madera, la mesera asintió y abrió la puerta para él.

– Suerte – Allen la miró sorprendido viendo una tímida sonrisa asomarse por los labios de la chica, y notó que era increíblemente bonita, le devolvió el gesto.

– Gracias – Miró la habitación mientras ella cerraba la puerta, el cuarto era completamente oriental, con una mesa baja acompañada un par de cojines como soporte, encontrando uno de ellos ya ocupado.

El chico ahí no podía ser mayor que él, y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro lo hacía ver mucho más joven, con su cabello corto por atrás y dos mechones largos al frente con un pequeño flequillo, enmarcaba su rostro joven con unos ojos azules intensos que tenían una chispa de alegría envidiables. Algo en él parecía extrañamente familiar y reconfortante.

Se quitó sus zapatos y se colocó las pantuflas que estaban en una cajonera justo al lado de la puerta, vio como el chico sentado asentía con una sonrisa aún más grande.

– Pasa y siéntate Allen Walker, mi nombre es Alma Karma y quiero saber todo sobre ti – dijo mientras señalaba el otro cojín.

Y así empezó la primera cita de Allen.

 **.-.-.**

Allen estaba contándole la historia acerca de cómo había empezado a tocar el piano cuando un estruendo se empezó a escuchar por el pasillo.

– Ah, creo que se enteró – el albino miró confuso al chico antes de que la puerta se estrellará con estruendo.

Un hombre de cabello largo, sujeto por una coleta alta, y una expresión colérica entro a la habitación, de inmediato Allen se levantó por la sorpresa mientras miraba al obviamente asiático.

– ¿Q…-? – su pregunta fue cortada por un grito en japonés.

– _¡Oi, Moyashi! ¡¿Qué putas crees que haces?!_ – El lenguaje soez hizo a Allen fruncir el ceño a pesar de no haber entendido toda la oración.

– ¿Kanda? ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! – su cara se empezó a sentir caliente por el enojo.

– Hola Yuu – saludó Alma con una sonrisa radiante, Allen miró confundido entre las dos personas, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta porque su nuevo jefe se le hacía familiar. _Era el hermano adoptivo de Kanda Yuu._

– ¡Alma! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Ahora el sorprendido era el japonés.

– Solo teníamos una cita- – Kanda volvió a fruncir el ceño, miró a Allen con rabia y una profunda decepción – para una entrevista de trabajo – terminó Alma.

– ¿Uh? – La cara del nipón no tenía precio.

– … ¿Kanda? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó el albino después de unos momentos.

– Ese maldito conejo es hombre muerto – contestó secamente el nipón mientras volvía a salir de la habitación. Walker se quedó observando a la nada mientras trataba de procesar lo había pasado.

– ¡Ah! – Alma exclamó mientras Allen volvía a verlo – ¿Te parece si empiezas el lunes? –

– ¡Claro!

* * *

 **Menos de un mes y 981 palabras, si eso no es vivir al límite, no se lo que es entonces.** **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 59.**


	12. Sensible

Prompt 11. Playa

Título: Sensible

Universo: Canon

Rating: K

Advertencias: Ninguna, nonbeta-ed

Palabras: 398

* * *

 **Sensible**

* * *

Las misiones no siempre eran en lugares bonitos. Lenalee Lee habiendo estado ya más por diez años en la Orden sabía que los lugares donde frecuentaba la Inocencia estaban llenos de sufrimiento y caos.

Esta vez era un pueblo olvidado por su gobierno cerca de una costa, las calles estaban vacías y las casas descuidadas, cuando llegaron creían firmemente que estaba abandonado, hasta que la noche llego y poco a poco sus pequeños habitantes fueron saliendo, asegurándose que los foráneos no fueran peligrosos.

Lenalee era alguien con un corazón sensible, que se estaba rompiendo cada vez que veía como uno de los niños que vivía ahí devoraba con velocidad los dulces que Allen les compartía. Incluso Kanda dejaba que uno de los más pequeños se sentará a su lado, dándole permiso de observar sus curiosas facciones.

" _Allen sería un buen padre…"_ el pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó y la chica sonrió con amargura, la clase de vida que llevaban no les permitía pensar en un futuro con familia.

– Moyashi – la voz de Kanda la sacó de sus pensamientos, por un momento pensó que tendría que detener (de nuevo) alguna pelea tonta. Para su sorpresa (o no) Allen caminó hacia el niño sin responderle al nipón y empezó a hablar en susurros con él. Los niños siguieron al albino como pequeños pollitos y pronto todos estaban sentados alrededor de Kanda y Allen.

Lenalee sintió como una pequeña mano tiraba de su falda, tratando de llamar su atención.

– Señorita – la adorable voz de una niña la hizo agacharse a su altura y mantuvo sus brazos a una distancia razonable cuando vio como la pequeña reaccionaba ante movimientos bruscos.

– Dime cariño –

– Ellos dos… ¿Son cómo mamá y papá? – preguntó timidez, señalando con la mirada a los otros dos exorcistas, que estaban ocupados con todos los niños. Lenalee abrió los ojos asombrada y abrió la boca para contestar, pero ninguna palabra dejo sus labios. – Es que… Son cálidos.

Y la chica entendió, ella también lo podía ver. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

– Vamos con los demás, ¿quieres? – le ofreció su mano y la más pequeña la tomó.

Las misiones no siempre eran en lugares bonitos y a Lenalee se le rompía el corazón un poco más cada día, pero es ese momento, en ese atardecer, era uno de los destinos más hermosos que le habían tocado el corazón.

* * *

 **Nostalgica.** **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 58.**


	13. Flor

Prompt 12. Insomnio

Título: Flor

Universo: Canon

Rating: T

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje. Angst.

Palabras: 693

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Flor**

* * *

 **Hanahaki byou(花吐き病): Enfermedad del sistema respiratorio humano causada por un amor no correspondido, provoca que el paciente tosa o vomite pétalos a causa del sufrimiento. No tiene cura conocida.**

* * *

Una picazón que no se iba.

Tosió.

La garganta le quemaba y sus pulmones se negaban a aceptar aire. Su tráquea se sentía bloqueada.

Kanda Yuu no era un hombre al que le gustarán las flores.

– _Las veremos juntos algún día ¿verdad? –_

Finalmente, su garganta se abrió y lo que la tapaba cayó en su mano. No era lo que esperaba. Un pequeño pétalo lleno de saliva y mucus. El nipón de inmediato limpió su mano en uno de los pañuelos que tenía en la mesa al lado de su cama.

– **花吐き病…** です か? – murmuró mientras veían con odio el pequeño pétalo entre toda la porquería. Suspiró y usó su mano limpia para quitarse el cabello de la cara.

– Tch, estúpido もやし – .

 **.-.-.**

Seguía sin poder dormir, la comezón en la garganta no hacía más que solo aumentar y ahora tenía que mantener una cubeta al lado de su cama. No le había dicho a nadie de su enfermedad, no porque no quisiera preocuparlos, sino porque no era su jodido asunto.

Esta vez ya eran flores completas, los lotos, por muy significativos y hermosos que eran para él, eran una jodida molestia cuando invadían sus vías respiratorias y lo hacían morir un poco más cada día. Ni siquiera su sello podía remediar algo que venía del corazón de las personas.

 **.-.-.**

Las ojeras se empezaron a notar, su mal humor era mucho más denso y no toleraba la presencia de nadie cerca de él a menos de 5 metros. Sabía que todo empeoraría en cuanto alguien lo viera toser, y puta vida, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

 **.-.-.**

– Hey Yuu, vamos con Allen a almorzar – el puto conejo estaba a menos de 5 metros de él. Simplemente desenvaino Mungen y tiró la tajada. – Awn, Yuu, ¿estás de mal humor? ¡Necesitas comer! – Falló. Tch.

– Vete a la mier- – la comezón no la vio venir y empezó a toser. Lavi abrió los ojos sorprendido pero su mirada se volvió calculadora. Ya no era el puto conejo, era Bookman.

Sus manos se volvieron pegajosas con la sangre y entre ellas ya había varias flores de loto. El delicado rosa manchado con el morboso rojo era algo trágico. Kanda frunció el ceño.

– Ni se te ocurra decir nada, estúpido conejo – su voz salió rasposa y débil, sin realmente tener alguna amenaza. Miró con odio la escena en el suelo.

– Deberías decirle a Komui – dijo Lavi mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo al nipón. Kanda lo rechazó con un golpe y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

– Tch – fue su única respuesta y se fue.

 **.-.-.**

Su cuerpo parecía un puto bosque botánico. Ahora no solo se dedicaba a crear lotos. La variedad de flores había aumentado con el paso de los meses y ahora también tosía acacias, camelias rosas, narcisos y claveles rallados. Por no mencionar el vergonzoso y delatador pasto de vez en cuando.

Cada vez que trataba de dormir tosía tantas plantas que por un momento llegó a pensar que podría armar su puta florería.

 **.-.-.**

Después de haber visto a Alma y a _ella_ irse en paz, y finalmente confirmar que las flores no eran para ellos, Kanda solo quería seguir maldiciendo al mundo.

 **.-.-.**

Después de reencontrarse con Allen gracias a Johnny, el dolor empezó a ceder de su pecho, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera vomitando estúpidos arreglos florales con camelias rojas, claveles rojos, margaritas y, lo que más temía, rosas.

Ahora le tomaba mucho más tiempo curarse debido a los jodidos desgarres que causaban las espinas en sus pulmones y tráquea.

Al final, el albino se volvió a ir y él se volvió a quedar solo.

 **.-.-.**

Kanda Yuu no era un hombre al que le gustarán las flores.

Por eso, cuando Allen Walker lo encontró por última vez, se sorprendió al verlo dormido en una cama de pétalos esparcidos.

– ¿Kanda? – se acercó al exorcista. No estaba dormido. Allen sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y abrazó el cuerpo de una de las personas que más amaba. Empezó a llorar, gritar y sollozar, maldiciendo al mundo, a los Noah, a la Inocencia y a Dios, por haberle quitado otra parte de su vida.

De pronto sintió una picazón que no se iba.

La tos no se detenía.

La garganta le quemaba y sus pulmones se negaban a aceptar aire. Su tráquea se sentía bloqueada.

Allen miró con sorpresa el pétalo rosa en su mano.

– **花吐き病…** です か? – y sonrió con amargura.

* * *

 **Hanahaki byou is pure pain. I love it. Se que la descripción de la enfermedad original no es así y sí tiene una cura, sin embargo, dado que esta en el tiempo canon de la serie, me permito ciertas libertades.**

 **Flores:**

 **\- Loto: flor canon de Yuu y Alma**

 **\- Acacias: Amor escondido, oculto, que no se ve.**

 **\- Camelias (Rosas): Sentimientos de anhelo. (Rojas): La inspiración del corazón**

 **\- Claveles (Rallados): Lamento por no estar contigo (Rojos): Mi corazón anhela estar contigo**

 **\- Margaritas: Nunca te lo diré**

 **\- Narcisos: Amor no deseado, tú eres el único**

 **\- Pasto: Sumisión, amor homosexual**

 **\- Rosas: Tranquiliza mi ansiedad, deseo, gratitud, amor, confesión de amor**

 **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 57.**


	14. Extranjero

Promp 10. Frase - Dispara a todos los cuervos que quieras, si es que puedes acertarlos, pero recuerda que es un pecado matar a un ruiseñor.

Titulo: Extranjero.

Universo: AU – Japón feudal

Rating: T

Advertencias: Xenofobia

Palabras: 961

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Extranjero**

* * *

Kanda Yuu resaltaba entre la multitud. Sus largos cabellos oscuros como la noche siempre recogidos en algún tipo de coleta, su rostro fino y hermoso como el de un kitsune, listo para engañar a su próxima víctima, y sus vestimentas simples que siempre dejaban al descubierto un poco de su pálida piel siempre incitaba los rumores en la villa.

– Debe ser una princesa que huye de su general, que desagradable, fingiendo ser un hombre – decían los más atrevidos, hasta un incidente que involucró a Kanda, una espada y 5 hombres borrachos terminando inconscientes por haber tratado de robar su "pureza".

– Tal vez sea un youkai que quiere comernos a todos como lo hizo con él – los religiosos más fervientes susurraban, lanzándole maldiciones por las calles hasta que un día involucraron directamente el nombre del "sucio extranjero Alma Karma" desatando una furia dentro del samurái que no se detuvo hasta el siguiente amanecer.

Kanda era alguien que resaltaba entre la multitud, pero después de esos eventos, la gente aprendió a mantenerse alejada de él.

 **.-.-.**

– ¡Largo de aquí maldita sabandija invasora! – el grito del dueño de uno de los puestos llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Tenía un palo en mano mientras un joven trataba de levantarse. Varias personas se acercaron a ayudarlo, pero retrocedieron de inmediato al ver el color de su cabello.

– Es un gaijin – Todos comenzaron a susurrar, formando un círculo alrededor del chico.

– ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Esta no es tu tierra, invasor! – El hombre seguía gritando mientras agitaba el palo amenazante. El albino se puso rápidamente de pie y empezó a correr sin dirección alguna.

 **.-.-.**

Silencio.

Un pájaro buscando pareja.

El correr del río tranquilo.

Pasos apresurados.

Kanda Yuu abrió los ojos rápidamente y solamente sintió el golpe por la espalda.

– ¿Qué jo…? – su cara se estrelló con el pasto y el peso detrás de él le terminó por encajar su mentón en medio de su espalda. Su irritación subió rápidamente al escuchar la expresión de dolor que hizo el desconocido, debería ser él el que se estuviera quejando joder.

– ¡Ah-Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! – el extraño se disculpó con un extraño ritmo en su voz, Kanda finalmente pudo levantarse y mirar a quien iba a matar en los próximos 10 segundos.

– Gaijin…– la palabra salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta, al observar el cabello albino del chico junto con sus fracciones extrañas. Sus ojos sin el doble parpado, grandes y de un color gris, su piel pálida solo con un poco de color debido al sol, la parte de su pecho visible por la yukata mal puesta revelaba cicatrices plateadas, viejas e irregulares que seguían y cubrían también parte de su brazo izquierdo.

Kanda frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió aún más pesada.

El extranjero se puso de pie rápidamente y le ofreció su mano apenado.

– Lo siento mucho, no sabía a don—

– No me toques y lárgate – el japonés lo interrumpió mientras se paraba por sí mismo. Su voz había hecho al gaijin temblar levemente y retiró su mano con lentitud.

– Y-yo so-solo quería… – Su mirada se fue hacia abajo, todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba desesperación y una posición de pelea que Kanda no pudo descifrar.

– ¿Acaso eres un puto sordo? Lárgate maldito gaijin – rodeó al extraño y se fue de ahí.

 **.-.-.**

La siguiente vez que Kanda vio al extraño fue en uno de los festivales del pueblo.

– ¡Alejate de mí, feo gaijin! – el gritó de una voz joven llamó la atención de varios. Una niña estaba mirando con disgusto y miedo al extranjero que había llegado desde hace varias lunas. El hombre estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, con su cabello lleno de lo que parecía agua. Un pequeño pez saltaba desesperado en el piso tratando de respirar.

– ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué le haces a nuestra hija, maldito forastero?! – una de las mujeres gritó mientras tomaba a la chiquilla, cargándola mientras la consolaba.

– Y-yo solo… – el albino no levantó la mirada, y Kanda vio el momento exacto en que uno de los hombres presentes decidió tomar acción. Levantó la pierna y le dio una fuerte patada que lo tiró completamente al piso. Los demás pronto siguieron su ejemplo y también atacaron mientras gritaban cosas.

Tanto el pez como el extraño no se movieron más.

 **.-.-.**

Un olor agradable llenaba su nariz, la luz natural de la mañana lo obligaba a abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo pesado y adolorido le impedían moverse.

– Sé que estás despierto Moyashi, así que déjate de juegos – la suave y profunda voz de un local llenó sus oídos.

– Es Allen… – Y así el gaijin pasó a ser Moyashi.

 **.-.-.**

Kanda Yuu resaltaba entre la multitud, y ahora, junto con Allen Walker, mejor conocido como Moyashi lo hacía aún más.

El idiota se había pegado a él después de salvarlo de morir por los golpes de los idiotas de la villa. Kanda estaba más que encabronado.

La pequeña mocosa había estado llorando por no poder atrapar un maldito pez en ese tonto juego en la feria de segunda. Moyashi, siendo estúpido como solo él lo puede ser, capturó uno y se lo quiso regalar.

Y todo eso llevó al desastre posterior. Kanda estaba enojado no por lo que le habían hecho al Moyashi, si no la inacción de este.

– ¿Por qué no te defendiste? – preguntó el japonés después de una de las tantas peleas que tenían, comparando sus estilos de lucha y aprendiendo del otro más por los golpes que por palabras.

– Ah, no podía darles más razones para temerme, después de todo, si soy un extraño aquí – el Moyashi contestó limpiando su sudor de la frente con una de las mangas del kimono, Kanda frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

Y decidió que aquel extraño era alguien estúpido, pero no malo.

* * *

 **La frase, según me platicaba una amiga, porque no he leído el libro y tenía un acercamiento totalmente erróneo acerca de esta, es acerca de la generalización que se tiene con las personas diferentes a nosotros.** **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan cincuenta y tantos.**


	15. Lento

Prompt 14. Besándose

Título: Lento

Universo: AU - Moderno

Rating: T

Advertencias: No sirvo para describir besos.

Palabras: 665

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Lento**

* * *

En algún punto de su vida, Allen Walker había decidido probar labiales. Y le habían encantado.

Podría decir que Lenalee era parcialmente culpable por siempre estar arreglada y tener un millón de ellos en su habitación, dándole una extrema curiosidad al albino que se sentiría usar uno.

– ¡Ah! ¡Creo que amaras este Allen! – dijo la chica pasándole un brillo labial – No tiene mucho color pero sabe y huele a cereza – el chico sonrió mientras le quitaba la tapa y su nariz encontró el olor.

– Mi hermano me compró varios de esos, pero solo necesito uno, así que es tuyo – la china le sonrió y el albino la miró agradecido.

– Gracias Lena – contestó mientras se aplicaba el brillo labial. Solo le daba un suave color rojizo a sus pálidos labios, que lamió con suavidad para no quitarse el producto. Sabían dulces.

 **.-.-.**

– Ugh… Estúpidos dulces… – Allen Walker estaba caminando sin pelear con Kanda Yuu por motivos desconocidos.

– _¡Es muy tarde Allen! Se que puedes cuidarte tú solo, pero me sentiría mejor si te fueras con él, ¿por favor? – El rostro de preocupación de Lenalee Lee era algo a lo que nadie que él conociera se resistiera, y él no era la excepción._

– Si los odias tanto, ¿para que los comiste? – preguntó distraídamente mientras temblaba por el aire nocturno, junto sus manos para tratar de mantenerlas calientes con su aliento hasta que su dedo rozó su labio inferior. Estaba reseco.

– Tú trata de lidiar con el jodido conejo Moyashi – contestó Kanda mirando de reojo al albino. Moviendo sus manos hacia su bufanda, paró en seco.

Allen siguió caminando mientras se aplicaba el brillo que Lenalee le había regalado, y sintió sus labios mucho más suaves que antes. Satisfecho, finalmente se dio cuenta de que su acompañante ya no estaba a su lado y se detuvo debajo de una de las lámparas de la avenida.

– ¿Kanda? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mientras miraba al otro congelado a dos metros de él. El japonés estaba lívido, con sus manos quietas alrededor de su bufanda. El albino alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió – Si estás tratando de asustarme como en Halloween no va a funcionar –

– … labial – un murmulló. Allen ahora estaba confundido, ¿qué le había picado al nipón?

– ¿Qué? – Kanda aclaró su garganta y su rostro empezó a colorearse lentamente desde su cuello.

– Estás usando jodido labial – Walker frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, sus labios formaron un puchero, el moreno tragó saliva.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Porque si es eso te ju—el nipón selló sus labios tal vez con un poco más de fuerza con la que debió de haberlo hecho, probablemente se arrepentiría después.

Los labios de Kanda eran delgados, resecos por el frío, pero eran lentos, succionando entre sí los del Allen, jugando, probando para sí mismo el sabor. El más bajo de los dos finalmente reaccionó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y temblando al sentir una lengua quitando el labial.

Un sonido dejo su garganta cuando finalmente probó la cereza de los labios de Kanda.

"Respira por la nariz, se consciente de tus dientes y mueve siempre la lengua lentamente, recuerda la saliva, no seas tan idiota como para no pasarla, estúpido aprendiz" El crudo consejo de Cross pasó por la mente de Allen de manera rápida.

Sus brazos encontraron su camino alrededor del cuello del japonés, acercando sus cuerpos mientras el beso aumentaba de intensidad. Enredó sus manos en la bufanda para mantenerlas calientes.

– Kan—el mencionado no lo dejo hablar, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, para volver a pasar su lengua suavemente por él. Allen no volvió a intentar a decir algo.

 **.-.-.**

– Hey Lena… El labial del otro día, ¿Dónde dices que tu hermano lo compro? –

– ¿Ya te lo acabaste? –

– Bueno… Estos días ha estado haciendo mucho frío y… –

– Allen, ¿estás bien? Te ves… Acalorado –

– Estoy bien, es solo la calefacción –

– ¡Ah si! El labial, bueno, Komui-nii acaba de traerme de otros sabores, ¿no importa si no es del de cereza verdad? –

– No –

* * *

 **Juro por mi existencia que no sirvo para describir besos.** **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan cincuenta y tantos.**


	16. Libre

Promtp 16. "Te debo un favor"

Título: Libre.

Universo: Canon

Rating: K

Advertencias: Versión parafraseada del manga, no fiel a la historia original

Palabras: 156

* * *

 _D. Gray-man no me pertenece. El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_

* * *

 **Libre**

* * *

Cuando Kanda Yuu vio por última vez el rostro de Allen Walker antes de que cerrara la puerta del Arca para dejarlo escapar con Alma Karma, sabía que todavía no podía dejarse morir.

Las últimas palabras de su persona más preciada y su despedida solo lo confirmaron.

 **.-.-.**

– Los últimos momentos de Alma fueron míos, y eso fue gracias al Moyashi – Kanda miró a Lenalee, su cabello seguía creciendo y ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por llorar.

– Pero… Ya eras libre – La chica estaba dando señales de volver a empezar a llorar. El japonés se permitió sonreír levemente y alzó su mano para acariciar los cabellos de Lenalee Lee.

– No puedo morir sin haberle dado esto al Moyashi – dejo su mano caer y sus ojos mostraban lo decidido que estaba – Si el catorceavo despertó por mi culpa, entonces seré yo quien lo solucione.

– Seré yo quien mate a Allen Walker.

* * *

 **Probablemente a partir de ahora serán mucho más pequeños los drabbles (and with that I mean they will be drabbles and not one shots anymore).** **Si te gusto, agrega a Favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan cincuenta y tantos.**


End file.
